Un Tributo Modelo
by Sadder.than.Silence
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto-amigo invisible "El Paracaídas", del foro "Hasta el Final de la Pradera". Cashmere se deshace de sus dudas previas: ha nacido para esto, le han entrenado para esto: matar, ganar, rendir homenaje al omnipotente Capitolio; morir, morir cuando sea necesario, morir.


_Este fic participa en el reto-amigo invisible "El Paracaídas", del foro "Hasta el Final de la Pradera"._

_Los personajes pertenecen a Collins. Y la verdad, todo suyos._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un Tributo Modelo<strong>_

* * *

><p>La distancia entre el Distrito 1 y el Capitolio se recorre en menos de una hora, usando los veloces trenes bala que se fabrican en el Distrito 6. Cashmere conoce bien el trayecto, lo ha hecho tantas veces que ha perdido la cuenta, pero todavía recuerda cómo fue aquella primera vez. Tenía 16 años recién cumplidos, y se había presentado voluntariamente a participar en los Juegos. Su entrenadora, y posterior mentora, le había aconsejado que esperase un poco más, uno o dos años más, para competir en el cenit de sus fuerzas. Pero ella se negó, no podía esperar. Había sido educada, entrenada y adiestrada, para concursar en los Juegos y ganarlos, al igual que su hermano Gloss (feliz triunfador en la anterior edición de los mismos). E igual que éste, ella deseaba el prestigio y el orgullo familiar que generaría su victoria. Participar, y sobre todo, ganar, era sinónimo de gloria en su Distrito. Sinónimo de riqueza y veneración. Dinero y fama. Había nacido para convertirse en Vencedora, y en aquel momento, ya tenía claro que lo iba a ser.<p>

Pero lo que Cashmere recuerda con mayor nitidez de su primer viaje en tren al Capitolio no es la confianza previa, ni la certeza de que avanzaba directa al que había sido su destino desde siempre. Lo que recuerda con mayor claridad son los nervios. La forma en que los sentía en la boca del estómago, arañando las paredes, como garras afiladas y cortantes… muy similares a los que sufre en esos momentos. Hace años viajaba en ese tren sabiendo que en pocos días iba a tener lugar aquello para lo que había dedicado su vida: matar o morir. Preferiblemente matar. Y Matar. Y matar, tanto y tantas veces como fuera necesario… Esa simple palabra lo resumía todo.

Ahora vuelve a estar allí, en un tren que bien podría ser el mismo de la primera vez: las mismas lámparas de lágrimas cristalinas, las mismas cabinas, el mismo lujo sin medida… Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no será una mera espectadora, viendo los Juegos desde fuera, dando consejos (como ha ocurrido casi cada año desde que salió victoriosa de la arena), sino que se encamina a enfrentarse al mismo destino que al principio de la aventura, como si el tiempo fuera una rueda, una pesada broma cósmica, una paradoja. Nadie le avisó de que habría de ganar dos veces, ponerse dos veces esa misma piel: la de tributo, la de asesina, la de alguién que mata y no se molesta en mirar atrás para dar un último adios a su víctima.

Matar o morir. Sólo que en esta ocasión, estará en compañía de Gloss, cuyo destino le está jugando la misma mala pasada que a ella. La misma broma. El mismo chiste sin gracia que sin duda en el Capitolio, debe de hacer reír a manibula batiente.

_Ya no soy la misma que entonces, el tiempo cambia a la gente, he cambiado_, se reconoce a sí misma, bastante consternada, e intenta de inmediato desviar el pensamiento.

Se cuadra ante la visión de sus entusiastas fans capitolinos en la estación, alzando voces y brazos al viento, gritando sus nombres. Barbilla alta, hombros rectos, sonrisa radiante, mirada orgullosa… un tributo modelo, igual que la primera vez. Esa es quien ella tiene que ser. Ella debe de ser así.

* * *

><p>De nuevo se encuentra encaramada a un carro de combate (en la imitación de un antiguo carro de combate), por segunda vez en su vida. Hace ya muchos años de la primera, y existen notables diferencia respecto a ésta.<p>

No en la indumentaria con la que le han hecho vestirse, el traje es casi igual: falda corta, tan corta que deja entrever tres cuartas partes de sus bien contorneados muslos (los años no pasan por Cashmere, ni la cirugía, ella es sencillamente perfecta); botas altas por encima de la rodilla y con tacón de infarto; y un top de licra tan ajustado que se podría confundir con su propia piel. Todo ello recubierto de piedras preciosas, simbolizando la industria de su Distrito: el lujo. Por otro lado, le han puesto un tocado bastante novedoso, como de diosa pagana, con una especie de cuerno gigante que se alza al infinito, también recubierto con gemas y que pesa tanto que resulta difícil de sostener sin ladear la cabeza. No tiene que resultar muy elegante con la cabeza bamboleándose hacia todas partes, intentando amarrar el carro con una mano, mientras se sujeta el tocado con la otra. Imagina la humillación si se llegara a caer.

Por eso se endereza, se yergue tanto como el pesado tocado le permite, intentando no tropezar con su propio tacón.

_Cabeza alta, hombros rectos, sonrisa con dientes, mirada entre agradecida, inteligente y atroz_…

A veces se lo tiene que recordar para seguir mirando al frente y no bajar, y no correr en dirección contraria, huyendo de todo.

Aunque no está del todo descontenta con su uniforme, sobre todo viendo como han vestido a Gloss. Lleva un mono de cuerpo entero que entrelaza pieles de leopardo, gacela y tigre, y su tocado es de león. La cría de animales exóticos para nutrir de pieles al Capitolio es otro de los cometidos del Distrito 1, aunque allí no se ocupen de la industria del textil.

Y es Gloss precisamente la diferencia más dolorosa respecto al primer desfile al que tuvo que acudir. En aquel momento él, campeón en la edición de los Juegos del año anterior, le guiñaba un ojo cómplice desde la grada, como su mentor. Ahora lo tiene al lado, y ni siquiera la mira, adoptando la actitud distante que les han aconsejado tener.

Tanto ella como su hermano se presentaron voluntarios en esa primera ocasión, en años consecutivos. Podría pensarse que la audacia del voluntariado, sumado al haber sido vencedores, resultaría suficiente muestra de lealtad hacía el Capitolio. Pero no ha sido el caso. Ahora, tras años de años de vítores y pancartas, después del estruendo de los habitantes del Capitolio, que gritaban su nombre cada año cuando ellos regresaban allí. Ahora, les envían a una muerte segura, porque es inevitable que alguno de ellos muera (si no lo hacen ambos). Dos hermanos luchando a muerte para entretener al Capitolio. ¿Cómo puede esa locura estar bien?

En algún lugar recóndito de la cabeza de Cashmere, comienza a haber dudas acerca de su lealtad. Empieza a plantearse que, tal vez, haya dedicado su vida a enardecer y glorificar unos Juegos, una Ciudad, unas gentes a las que no sólo no admira, sino que desprecia. Su mundo se hace añicos, igual que un castillo de arena abatido por las olas en la playa del 4.

Cashmere evita el pensamiento. Mira al frente y sonríe.

* * *

><p>"Puedes atar ese nudo de allí", le indica Cashmere a Katniss. Ella obedece con una asentimiento de cabeza y se mueve hacía el otro lado de la hamaca que están construyendo entre los tres.<p>

Éste año es diferente a la primera vez que pasó por un entrenamiento previo a los Juegos. Esta vez, conoce a la mayoría de los tributos. Ha convivido con muchos de ellos. Son quizá, incluso (y duele llamarlos así) amigos.

Cashmere tiene un nudo en la garganta desde que llegaron al Capitolio. ¿Cómo se supone que va a matar a esa gente? Son sus compañeros vencedores, héroes igual que ella. Y si no es posible llamarlos de esa forma, si no puede decir que son amigos, al menos conocidos muy cercanos sí que son; compartiendo fiestas, galas y audiencias con el Presidente, susurrando en voz baja las injusticias que la victoria conlleva, maldiciendo incluso, alguna que otra vez.

Cashmere sabe que no debería buscar más aliados que su hermano. Formará alianza con otros profesionales, pero sabe que nadie más va a protegerla una vez que estén en la arena. No obstante, Everdeen le tienta, parece tener fuego en los ojos, una determinación absoluta sobre lo que tiene que hacer, además de al público en el bolsillo.

Observa a la chica, pequeña y delgaducha, mientras ella ejecuta un nudo perfecto en el extremo de la cuerda que han trenzado con cáñamo. La mira alternativamente a ella y a su hermano Gloss. Él, como de costumbre, sabe leer en sus ojos, y los arquea extrañado. _¿Ella una aliada? ¿La Chica en Llamas?, _parece querer preguntar. Cashmere asiente una vez, de forma sutil, y su hermano menea la cabeza como diciendo: _Olvídate, no es de los nuestros._

A Cashmere le gustaría asirse a cualquier posibilidad que permitiera permanecer con vida a uno de ellos dos. Ella moriría por su hermano, y su hermano moriría por ella. No importa haber recibido desde niños una instrucción férrea acerca de cómo ganar los Juegos. No importa que su primera vez, la de Gloss y la de ella, en la arena del Capitolio, fuera debida a que ambos se presentaron voluntariamente a formar parte en la masacre. Nunca ganarían a costa del otro, al menos eso se dice a sí misma. Lo único que quieren para el otro es una oportunidad y Katniss Everdeen podría representar esa única oportunidad.

* * *

><p>Es el día en que tiene lugar la sesión de entrenamiento privada, con los Vigilantes. El momento en que se supone que les han de impresionar. Cashmere está de los nervios. Dentro del gimnasio está Gloss. Espera que lo esté haciendo bien.<p>

Ella encabeza la fila en los bancos situados a la derecha de la puerta. Es la siguiente, no hay nadie por delante. A su derecha se sienta Brutus. Conoce bien a Brutus, el tributo profesional del Distrito 2. Él no parece nervioso en absoluto, pero ella se frota las manos, sudorosas y ligeramente temblorosas, impaciente porque el minutero marque el instante en que le toque pasar. Repasa mentalmente los ejercicios que ha planeado hacer mientras mira de reojo a Brutus y sus relajadas facciones. En un momento dado él capta sus ojos. Él la observa fijamente durante un segundo y luego baja la mirada.

"No te preocupes. Lo harás bien", le dice, ahora con la vista clavada en el suelo, como si las juntas entre azulejos resultaran fascinantes. Cashmere no sabe que contestar, ni cómo tomarse esa extraña muestra de… ¿apoyo? ¿Le está Brutus dando ánimos?

"Seguro que tú también haces un gran papel", dice por fin, considerando que el tributo del 2 probablemente sea su aliado en el estadio.

Él levanta la cabeza y sonríe… ¡Sonríe! Jamás había visto a ese tipo sonreír. Siempre parecía duro y estático, como una pared de roca en vivo; y ahora… ¿sonríe? Y no de forma brusca o sarcástica, no parece que haya indicios de maldad en esa boca curvada con los extremos ligeramente inclinados hacia arriba. Parece cansada, temerosa, puede que hasta sincera.

En medio del más absoluto desconcierto, Cashmere escucha su nombre vibrar desde los altavoces de la megafonía. Es su turno.

* * *

><p>En diez minutos comienzan las entrevistas. Todos los tributos se encuentran en la parte trasera del escenario, esperando a que Caesar haga el breve discurso del principio para empezar a entrar.<p>

_Están todos radiantes, _piensa Cashmere, a quien le han enseñado a apreciar la belleza de las cosas (de lo poco que le han enseñado, al margen de aprender como matar de unas mil maneras distintas). A pesar de ello le resulta inevitable llamar _ridícula _a Katniss Everdeen, vestida con ese estúpido traje de novia. ¿Acaso pretende dar más lástima que el resto? Es cierto que su historia con el chico que perdió la pierna es reciente, y que sacudió los corazones capitolinos de una forma especial. Pero ellos, ELLOS: Cashmere, su hermano Gloss, Finnick Odair, Brutus, Enobaria, y algunos de los otros vencedores, llevan formando parte del folklore del Capitolio años y años. Los niños han crecidos con sus imágenes, como héroes del Olimpo, campeones de sus Juegos, el más grande acontecimiento nacional. Y ellos, los campeones, han sufrido los chantajes del presidente Snow, vendiendo su cuerpo a cambio de vivir su vida; vivir una vida, vivir.

Cuando es llamada al estrado, Cashmere vuelve a ponerse en su lugar. Es elegante y coqueta, mientras responde a Caesar Flickerman. Le dice que ha llorado por los capitolinos, e incluso enjuaga un par te lágrimas vertiéndose por sus mejillas. Afirma que le duele verles sufrir, después de tantos años de admiración y amor demostrado. Añade que no sabe cómo podrán afrontar la pérdida de sus más queridos vencedores. Y vuelve a sollozar.

Cuando termina, espera que el numerito lacrimógeno no haya parecido una farsa. Espera que lo hayan creído, que hayan sufrido por ella, por si eso les otorga a ella y su hermano algún tipo de ventaja.

* * *

><p>"<em>¡Damas y caballeros, qué empiecen los Septuagésimo Quintos Juegos del Hambre!",<em> se escucha gritar desde la megafonía de la arena a Claudius Templesmith.

Y es entonces cuando Cashmere sabe que no hay vuelta atrás. En el Capitolio no hay piedad para sus amados y consagrados tributos vencedores.

Se siente estúpida por haber pensado que tal vez lo harían, que se apiadarían de ellos; por haber confiado hasta el último segundo. Por haber creído, incluso mientras ascendía en la estrecha plataforma, que aquello podría resultar ser sólo una pesada broma de mal gusto.

Ya resulta evidente que no se trataba de eso. Están en la arena.

Lo primero que hace es un escaneo rápido del paisaje que los rodea, intentando ubicar dónde se encuentran, pero enseguida sus ojos buscan con ansiedad a su hermano Gloss. Cree que pueden haberlo colocado al otro lado de la Cornucopia, porque no consigue verlo.

Tarda poco en localizar a Brutus. El capta su mirada, igual que hace unos días en la entrada del gimnasio, y en el acto, su alianza se pone en marcha. Prácticamente no han mediado palabras. Se trata, de hecho, de una alianza silenciosa, con una sonrisa sellando el trato.

Nada ha cambiado y nada va a cambiar: son los profesionales.

Gira la cabeza a la derecha y atisba a Enobaria y Gloss alcanzando la Cornucopia. Su hermano tiene una herida de flecha en la pantorrilla. Demasiado pronto para estar herido. No necesita darle muchas vueltas para saber quién ha sido su autora. Ella es el enemigo este año, estaba escrito que fuera así. Everdeen y el memo sin pierna son el blanco que han de derribar. Lo graba en su memoria a fuego. Se centra en la tarea.

Cashmere se deshace de todas sus dudas previas: ha nacido para esto, le han entrenado para esto: matar, ganar, rendir homenaje al omnipotente Capitolio; morir. Morir cuando sea necesario, morir.

Esa es ella. Ella es así: una tributo modelo.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que os haya agradado, sobre todo a mi regalada. Has de saber white n' teal que me ha costado escribir esto. Confió en que al menos te guste un poquito. Annie ñoña y perdida no es lo mío, así que elegí a Cashmere. Si quieres saber cuál es mi versión de Annie, tengo un fic en el que me explayo con ella. ¿Algún review?<em>


End file.
